Wildest Boys
by Majiko Harada
Summary: Tanpa kau sadari. Mereka sudah berada di antaramu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. VampFic story. All x Harry. Very Berry BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

 **Wildest Boys**

 **by**

 **Majiko Harada**

 **Summary:** Tanpa kau sadari. Mereka sudah berada di antaramu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. **VampFic** story.

 **Genre: Romance, slice of life, little comedy?**

 **Warning: BL, typo bertebaran, mungkin OC and other.**

 **Pair: All x Harry, seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Rating: T+, seiring berjalannya cerita.**

Satu lagi. tidak diperkenankan untuk nge- **FLAME**. jika pembaca ga suka apa yg uda gw buat, silahkan tekan tombol esc. It's easy right? :v

ok, enjoy yo!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

London, Inggris

Mobil _Mercedes Benz_ itu melaju menyelusuri jalanan yang diiringi dengan pepohonan yang hijau. Pemuda bernama lengkap Harry James Potter yang tengah duduk di kursi penumpang, cukup terkesima dengan manor yang memang luas terlihat dari luar, dengan tatanan bangunan dan juga kebun yang rapi. Nuansa sejuk dan damai bisa ia rasakan ketika mobil tersebut telah masuk melewati sepasang gerbang raksasa. Harry melihat manor itu dengan dekat. Ukiran-ukiran yang rumit bergaya _Eropa_ namun terkesan indah.

"Cantik sekali ukiran itu...tapi rasanya pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat," gumam Harry. Ditengah manor tersebut terdapat air mancur dengan motif kedua wanita yang berdiri saling membelakangi sambil memegang sebuah guci kecil yang mengeluarkan air mancur tersebut.

Setelah mobil tersebut berhenti, sang sopir turun dari mobil, mempersilahkan sang penumpang untuk turun. Pemuda bersurai berantakan tersebut kemudian melangkah ke luar mobil sambil memegang sebuah sepucuk surat yang semasa perjalanan ia pegang.

"Aku tidak menyangka, surat dari Dad membawaku sampai ke sini..." gumam Harry sambil bergantian melihat surat di tangannya dan manor yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Koper anda sudah saya keluarkan dari mobil, apakah saya juga akan membawakannya hingga ke dalam?" Tawar sang sopir, namun Harry menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tak usah, aku bisa membawanya sendiri, terima kasih." Ujar Harry dan sang sopir pun menggangguk kemudian mobil Mercedes hitam metalik pun keluar melewati gerbang raksasa dan menghilang saat dari belokkan.

Menarik nafas, Harry mulai mengangkat kopernya untuk maju kearah pintu dua sisi yang besar.

 **TOK.. TOK..**

Harry mengetuk pelan pintu dihadapannya. Kemudian detik berikutnya Harry terkejut karena pintu dua sisi tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Permisi," Harry menjulurkan kepalanya, menengok isi ruangan yang ternyata jauh berbeda dengan yang diluar manor itu, terlihat ruangan yang bernuansa hitam.

 _Pas masuk ke kastil ini, kenapa tiba-tiba auranya suram seperti ini?_ _–_ pikir Harry ngeri.

 **BRAK!**

Detik berikutnya Harry terlonjak kaget karena pintu yang berada dibelakangnya tertutup dengan keras. Harry kembali membuka pintu tersebut namun hasilnya nihil karena sudah terkunci dengan sendirinya.

Ia masih terus memegang kedua gagang pintu tersebut dengan menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas. Ada bulir keringan dipelipis Harry, ia punya _feeling_ bahwa hari ini akan ada hal buruk dimana _feeling_ itu akan terjadi sesuai dengan cerita.

" _Who's there?_ " Harry mendengar derap langkah turun dari tangga megah yang berada di tengah-tengah manor, serta suara berat yang mengharuskannya untuk berbalik kembali menghadap asal suara.

 _Silver meets Emerald..._

Harry tertegun ketika melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang _platina_ yang berhenti tepat ditengah anak tangga. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja berkerah putih yang dipadu dengan sweater hitam berlengan panjang dan tidak lupa dasi dengan warna hijau sebagai dasar bergaris abu-abu yang bertengger rapi di bagian leher dan celana hitam panjang juga sepatu sang pemuda.

"Ah, lambang itu..." Tak sengaja Harry melihat lencana yg berada di bagian tengah dasi si pemuda, lambang yang berbentuk ular silver.

"kenapa kau berbeda dengan lambangku?" lanjut Harry polos. Pemuda yang bersangkutan pun akhirnya turun dari anak tangga dan mendekati si pemuda bersurai berantakan itu. Melihatnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Hoo... Aku ingat. Kau si Potter itu. Tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu kembali di manor ini," kata sang pemuda itu sambil menyeringai. Melihatnya Harry merasa bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan orang yang berada didepannya serta logat bahasa dan suaranya yg menjengkelkan itu.

"... d-Draco... Draco Lucius Malfoy?!" seru Harry sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah si Pemuda a.k.a Draco.

"Ke-kenapa, kenapa kita bertemu lagi setelah kau berada di Kengsinton? Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi dari sini karena pekerjaan orang tuamu, Malfoy?" lanjut Harry masih dengan nada terkejutnya.

Melihatnya, Draco menarik tangan Harry yang tadi menunjuknya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Membuat Harry merasakan hembusan nafas Draco di wajahnya.

"Jangan salah sangka. Selama 3 tahun di Kengsington, aku sedang menjalani masa _Trainee_ ku sebagai calon pekerja selanjutnya di bidang perikanan di Dorking, perusahaan terbesar milik Dad. Saat tahu bahwa sekolah Hogwarts telah di buka pendaftarannya, aku langsung meminta izin dari Dad untuk kembali ke London." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Draco bisa melihat bola mata hijau _emerald_ Harry yang begitu indah seakan-akan warna itu hanya untuk dirinya seorang yang bisa melihatnya karena saking lamanya tak bertemu.

"Lencana ini adalah lambang asramaku, Slytherin. Sebelum tahu kau akan tinggal disini, aku sudah menempati manor ini selama 3 bulan bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Walaupun sudah memiliki asrama, terkadang aku datang kesini karena manor ini sudah kuanggap sebagai rumah keduaku," lanjut Draco sambil menyeringai kemudian ia menjauhkan diri dari Harry yang terlalu terkesima mendengar omongannya barusan.

"H-hebat sekali, kau bahkan malah kembali ke sini hanya karena sekolah Hogwarts itu. Padahal lebih bagus jika kau terus mengikuti masa _Trainee_ mu di sana bersama kedua orang tuamu," puji Harry tanpa sadar tersenyum kearah Draco, teman masa kecilnya dulu.

 _ **Flashback**_

(Umur Harry terpaut lebih muda satu tahun dengan Draco. Dia sebelas tahun, sedangkan Draco dua belas tahun.)

London, Inggris

Waktu itu Harry terjatuh dari sepedanya. Menyebabkan lutut sebelah kirinya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Mata Harry mulai berkaca-kaca dan sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya. Namun begitu bocah bersurai _Platina_ yang disisir kebelakang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampirinya. Harry terkejut karena lututnya telah dijilat dengan bocah _Platina_ itu hingga tak tersisa lagi darahnya. Tak ada perasaan jijik pun ketika bocah _platina_ itu menjilat darah Harry.

" _sudah kubersihkan darah yang ada di lututmu, kau bisa berdiri kan?"_

Bocah itu membantu Harry untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke rumah besar. Kini Harry telah mengetahui bahwa bocah _platina_ itu adalah tetangganya sendiri setelah melihat rumahnya dan rumah si _platina_ itu ternyata hanya bersebelahan. (Author: lu kemane aja selama ini? =-=)

" _Um... namamu siapa?"_

Ketika Harry telah berada di kamar sang bocah bersurai _platina,_ bukannya akan menjawab justru dia menyuruh Harry duduk di ranjangnya dan menunggunya untuk mengambilkan kotak P3K yang tersedia di dalam almarinya.

" _panggil saja aku Draco,"_

Bocah _platina_ atau sebut saja sekarang Draco berlutut menghadap lutut Harry yang terluka, membersihkan luka Harry dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi _alcohol_ dan memasangkan sebuah _plaster_ di lutut kirinya. setelah selesai, ia menutup kembali kotak P3K dan menaruhnya di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

" _Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali,"_

Masih dengan tatapan datarnya, ia melangkah menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Harry yang masih kebingungan namun ia tetap akan menunggu sang bocah pirang _platina_ itu dengan posisinya yang masih duduk diam di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Draco kembali ke kamar bersama Maidnya yang berada dibelakangnya, mendorong troli yang berisi berbagai jenis kue dan 2 cangkir minuman.

Harry merasa senang ketika ia mulai berbincang-bincang dengan Draco walaupun terkadang Draco suka mengejeknya di sela-sela pembicaraannya, dan raut wajah jengkelnya Harry yang menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi Draco.

Setiap hari selalu bersama, kadang Harry akan menginap di rumah Draco dan sudah pasti kedua orang tua Harry memperbolehkannya karena mereka tahu, putra tunggal dari Lucius dan Narcissa ini memiliki sisi kedewasaan serta rasa bertanggung jawab, meskipun umurnya masih terbilang cukup muda dikalangan anak-anak seusianya.

Kedua orang tua Harry dan Draco kini sudah layaknya seperti keluarga, walaupun James dan Lily tahu bahwa keluarga Malfoy itu bukanlah manusia penyihir biasa seperti mereka. Namun tidak mengurangi rasa kebersamaan mereka ketika Lily yang selalu berbincang banyak dengan Narcissa tentang kedua anak mereka, James dan Lucius pun berbincang tentang perusahaan mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama ketika keluarga Malfoy akan berpindah tempat di Kensington dan akan menetap di sana, di kamar Draco, Harry menangis sambil memeluk erat Draco yang juga dibalas oleh si _platina_ sendiri. Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan "Jangan pergi," di sela-sela tangisnya. Namun yang Draco bisa lakukan hanyalah mengelus punggung Harry lembut.

 _ **End Flashback**_

" _Anyway_ , kau hanya membawa satu koper itu?" Draco melirik koper Harry. Yang di tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Draco menjetikkan jarinya untuk memanggil pelayan dan membawakan koper Harry yang berukuran sedang itu menuju kamar tempat Harry akan tinggal.

"Dia akan menuntunmu ke kamar di lantai atas," kemudian Draco pun berlalu meninggalkan Harry yang dalam keheningan. Harry hanya menatap heran dengan sikap Draco yang sekarang berubah, tidak seperti dia yang dulu. Yah minus seringaiannya yang selalu membuat Harry jengkel. Namun di satu sisipun Harry merasa senang karena mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal bersama dengannya.

.

.

~ _pharaoh~_

.

.

 **CKLEK**

"silahkan," Sang pelayan mempersilahkan Harry untuk masuk duluan. Betapa takjubnya ia ketika melihat ruangan kamar yang cukup luas untuknya. Bahkan kamar mandipun telah tersedia di dalamnya.

"saya pamit keluar, Tuan" setelah sang pelayan menaruh koper Harry di dekat almari dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Harry sebelum pelayan itu keluar dari kamar.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih." Setelah kepergiannya si pelayan, Harry membuka jaketnya dan menaruhnya di sisi ranjang. Kemudian membuka kopernya dan mengambil piyama.

Harry membuka pintu kamar mandi. Merasa takjub lagi dengan kamar mandi yang super mewah. Di tambah dengan wangi _lavender_ yang sangat lembut, sejenak menenangkan hati.

Selesai acara mandinya, Harry keluar dengan mengenakan piyama yang belum terkancing sepenuhnya. Piyama yang telah dibelikan oleh Dadnya ternyata masih cukup kebesaran untuk tubuh kecil Harry. Alhasil sedikit memperlihatkan sekitar tenguknya yang seputih susu.

Saat Harry menutup pintu dan akan turun ke bawah, satu tangan kekar menghalangi jalan Harry. Yap, itu membuat Harry mendongak dan terkejut karena secara kasat mata seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya kini berada tepat di depannya dengan "senyuman"nya. Padahal Harry yakin bahwa dia hanya sendirian saja.

" _Hey, may I know your name, miss?_ "

Harry merasa gondok karena pria yang berada di depannya ini mengira dia adalah seorang wanita. Dengan tegas Harry mengatakan…

"... _My name_ _is_ _Harry, and I'm not a girl or woman_ _._ _"_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Konbanwa minna-sama~ kembali lagi dengan gw Majiko desu!

Yaah, sumveh lama amat gw baru mau upload cerita lagi.

Ohya, cerita gw yg Doki-doki Night Classnya (jika pernah ada yg baca) tu terpaksa gw tunda dulu dan tu cerita mesti gw rombak ulang karna alur cerita yg cukup _**GAJE**_!

Gpp, gw ngerti kok maklum cerita abal-abalan pas baru masuk SMA =="

Betewe, selama gw vakum buat cerita, sampe sekarang gw lagi demen baca fic harry potter, yaah... buatan orang itu hebat-hebat eh.. *down*

Pair gw di harry potter ya always Drarry :3 yang sealiran dengan gw ... *tos* *plak* -_-\

Ok, segitu aja bacot dari author. Salam 2 jari gays!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

 **Wildest Boys**

 **by**

 **Majiko Harada**

 **Summary:** Tanpa kau sadari. Mereka sudah berada di antaramu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. VampFic story.

Genre: Romance, slice of life, little bit comedy?

Warning: BL, typo bertebaran, mungkin OC and other.

Pair: All x Harry, seiring berjalannya cerita.

Rating: T+ (seiring berjalannya cerita.)

Satu lagi. Tidak diperkenankan untuk nge-FLAME. Jika pembaca ga suka apa yg uda gw buat, silahkan tekan tombol esc/back. It's easy right? :v

Ok, enjoy yo!

-Previous-

" _Hey, may I know your name, miss?_ "

Harry merasa gondok karena pria yang berada di depannya ini mengira dia adalah seorang wanita. Dengan tegas Harry mengatakan…

"... _My name_ _is_ _Harry, and I'm not a girl or woman_ _._ _"_

Chapter Two

Ok, orang di depan Harry cukup terkejut dengan apa yang sudah Harry ucapkan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum lagi dan menyentuh leher belakang Harry lembut. Harry bergidik ngeri.

" _But... Your face is small like a girl, and why your pajamas is_ _so_ _oversized_ _than you? Hm... Harry yes?"_

Harry lupa akan hal itu, dengan cepat dia menepis tangan tersebut dan menutup area lehernya yang sedikit terekspos. Harry memasang wajah marah dan malu.

" _This is a gift from my Dad and I told you I'm not a GIRL!"_

Harry menekankan kata terakhirnya dan pergi melewati laki-laki tersebut sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya, kesel.

Tanpa Harry sadari, laki-laki tersebut menyeringai melihat tingkah Harry yang kekanakan dan lucu.

"Santapan baru, eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

~ _pharaoh~_

.

.

.

.

.

Harry berpikir kenapa dia bisa sampai di tempat dimana dia tak akan kembali lagi ke kamarnya-saking besar manornya-tersebut (alay). Harry sangat berterima kasih kepada lelaki yang menganggunya tadi, hingga membuatnya tersesat seperti ini.

Harry kini berada di dekat ruangan perpustakaan, ia celingak-celinguk berharap ada Maid yang lewat, namun ternyata tak satupun seseorang yang melintas di dekat sini. Harry menghela napas, setidaknya jika ia tak bisa kembali ke kamarnya, ia bisa tidur di dalam ruang perpustakaan. Miris Harry.

 **CKLEK!**

Harry mendorong pelan pintu tersebut dan terkejut karena di dalam ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Lantas Harry berlari cepat dan memeluk leher orang itu dengan kencang.

"Draco!"

Yang merasa di peluk pun merasa dirinya akan pingsan seketika karena pasokan udara mulai menipis akibat tekanan pelukan yang sangat kuat dari Harry.

"Ugh...! Sesak!" Draco tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku yang dari tadi ia pakai untuk membaca.

Harry sadar dengan kelakukannya, ia pun melepaskan pelukan 'mematikan'nya itu. Dan meminta maaf dengan dalam kepada Draco.

"Kau kenapa, Potter? Di kejar sesuatu?" kata Draco sambil mengambil bukunya kembali dan menaruhnya di meja. Mendengarnya Harry sedikit cemberut.

"Aku tersesat. Manor ini besar sekali dan saat sadar aku sudah berada di dekat ruangan ini," Harry berkata dengan sedikit _excited,_ masih mengebu-ngebu.

Mendengarnya Draco hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan sikap Harry yang masih sama seperti waktu mereka semasa kecil. Draco pun menyentil pelan jidat Harry dan sang empu pun mengaduh pelan sambil memegang jidatnya.

"Bodoh, sudah tahu Manor ini besar, kenapa kau malah keluar kamar?"

Harry berpikir lagi kenapa dia malah keluar dari kamar. Mana pas dia di luar kamar sudah disambut 'baik' dengan lelaki yang membuat Harry tak ingin mengingatnya lagi saking kesalnya. akhirnya ia pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedang ingin. Tapi syukurlah kau ada di sini, Draco." Harry tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Draco.

Mendengarnya, Draco hanya mengelus kepalanya lembut dan tak berapa lama kemudian, indera penciumannya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar, asalnya dari Harry. Ia pun menggeram kesal.

" _That bastard."_

Draco tahu siapa yang berani menyentuh Harry nya. Draco melirik sedikit ke arah Harry yang bersandar dibahunya.

"Harry..." Tangan Draco meraih wajah Harry dan mereka pun saling tatap satu sama lain.

Harry merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Draco, namun ia abaikan dengan wajah tanda tanyanya. Draco tersenyum, dan menarik pelan wajah Harry. Draco berbisik dengan halus dan itu membuat Harry sedikit merinding.

" _Sleep tight, Love."_

Entah bagaimana Harry telah terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Draco. Matanya pun menutup perlahan dan sesaat sudah berada di dada Draco.

Draco mencium puncak kepala Harry dengan lembut. Dengan napas Harry yang mulai teratur, 'sebentar lagi ia akan terbang ke alam mimpi.' Draco menggendong Harry ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya pergi menuju ruangan. Ruangan Draco.

.

.

.

.

.

~ _pharaoh~_

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah ruang tamu. Seorang―tidak lebih tepatnya dua pemuda yang asik bermain _Darts_ (Permainan Darts yaitu dengan melempar anak panah kecil ke bagian-bagian berbeda di papan sambil menghitung nilai permainan. Kalo kepo bentuknya searching aja di gugel :v) dan satu pemuda lagi yang duduk di sofa menatap dua orang yang asik bermain _Darts_ sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencium bau lain dari tubuhmu, Tom." Ujar pemuda yang tadi duduk di sofa langsung _to the point_. Tidak ada nada bertanya sedikit pun. Yang dipanggil pun hanya tersenyum sambil terus melempar panah kecil dan...―tepat mengenai titik tengah papan.

"Hm... Aku tak perlu memberi tahumu karena mungkin kau sudah tahu?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama lengkap Tom Marvolo Riddle tanpa menatap pemuda yang duduk di sofa tersebut.

"Oh," Dengan nada datar, pemuda tersebut berdiri dari sofa dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Pemuda yang duduk bersandar di meja _Billiard_ pun menghela napas.

" _as usual, he's always asking things that are important and then... go."_

Pemuda yang menunggu giliran setelah Tom itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

" _Sometimes, that's where his nature that I like."_ Kata Tom dengan lemparan keduanya, tapi meleset.

"Tapi, Dia seperti itu gara-gara siapa ya?" kata pemuda tersebut dengan senyum yang penuh arti, kemudian melempar anak panah tersebut ke papan. _Yep,_ mengenai titik tengah papan bahkan nembus terbelah menjadi dua anak panah yang tadi di lemparkan oleh Tom.

Yang bersangkutan pun hanya nyegir ganteng dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

" _well,_ setidaknya dia tidak membenciku." Tom pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

" _sighs... you're such a bad guy, huh..."_

.

.

.

.

.

~ _pharaoh~_

.

.

.

.

.

Setiba di kamar, Draco memembaringkan Harry di ranjangnya. Harry pun sedikit menggeliat dan secara tak sengaja kerah baju Harry agak terbuka hingga terlihat sangat jelas pundak kiri Harry yang seputih susu.

Melihatnya, Draco merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berdesir dihatinya dan menginginkan sesuatu dari Harry. Draco mendekatkan diri hingga wajah keduanya saling bertemu. Dengan perlahan Draco menghirup tubuh Harry yang seperti wangi susu. Draco sangat senang dengan wangi tersebut dan mengecupnya di sepotong leher Harry dengan lembut.

Harry merasa seperti ada yang menindihnya dan sesuatu yang geli berada di lehernya. Ia pun menggeliat lagi tapi matanya masih tertutup. Seakan Draco mengerti ia pun menghentikan aksinya tersebut kemudian posisinya menjadi duduk disamping Harry. Merapikan kerah baju Harry yang tadinya terbuka dengan mengancingnya dengan benar, dan berakhir Draco menyelimutinya.

Draco pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela, menatap sinar rembulan yang belum sepenuhnya purnama. Sebagai bangsawan _Pure_ Blood seperti Draco, ia bisa saja langsung mengisap darah Harry. Namun itu akan seperti ia telah melanggar peraturan yang ada dan mengingat Harry baru saja tiba, membuatnya untuk urungkan niatnya tersebut.

" _I'll wait until the full moon has arrived."_

.

.

.

.

 _omake_

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Harry telah bangun dari tidurnya. Menggosokkan mata dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian ia melihat sekitar.

"... this is my room?"

Harry masih belum bisa mencerna, sampai sebuah tangan kekar yang ternyata mengait di area pinggang Harry. Harry pun mengikuti arah tangan tersebut, matanya terbelalak.

"OH MA GOD! DRACO! YOU NAKED!"

Dan berterima kasih kepada teriakkan yang amat merdu dari Harry hingga para penghuni manor pun ikutan terbangun. -.-)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

Konbanwa~! ^.^)/

Gini ya, coret memang kalo gw mo apdet cepet. Ga janji karna kesibukkan gw selama kuliah (meh datang, duduk, trus pulang. Gitu trus sampe Noctis masuk islam -.-)

Btw, tehee~ lagi-lagi gw ga panjang-panjang buatnya. U knowlah terdapat faktor-faktor genetik yang mengharuskan gw untuk selalu ingat diet dan mamoyan (apa hubungannya -)

No bacot langsung balas hasil review!

for **askasufa**

"loh ini kenapa anak anak di kumpulkan kemanor dulu yah sebelum masuk asrama mereka masing-masing?"

ini masih rahasia ya sis, tapi di chap selanjutnya harry yang bakal nanya hal itu... di chap selanjutnya~~! *plak

"btw nanti dray berubah jadi semanis ketika dia kecil nggak yah? soalnya sekarang harry sudh bisa menggaet lebah nih, belum apa-apa sudah ada yg tertarik di depan pintu kamar pula"

Kalo kecilnya emang manis, gataw deh gedenya gimana (elu authornya dodol)

Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)

For **Noe Hiruma**

Jangan... jangan ungkit" doki doki kampret itu, jujur gw baca ulang aja berasa aneh sama ceritanya **#iniserius**

Well, konsep ini memang uda dari masa gw SMA. Cuman baru muncul idenya sekarang. Jadi ya… gitulah *plak

Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)

For **Upik Abu**

Iya, sebagian besar kupake berdasarkan alur di diabolik lovers kok. Ih taw aja lu gan wakakak XD

Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)

Sorry minna-san, gw ga bisa balas semua.

Intinya beribu-ribu thanks buat

 **BlueSky Shin, aiwataru, uzumaki megami, Namikaze Ichilaw, DraRry Shipper, Kamira Fujika, Upik Abu, Vilan616, fujoshi yaoi lover, Noe Hiruma, askasufa.**

Yang telah mampir ke cerite gw~~! w) 3 3 3

(Ps: gw nyiapin 2 OC, nah di chap yg ini kedoknya mulai kelihatan yang OC 1. Yang OC 2 ni kalian yang review bersedia kah untuk bantu gw buat bikin karakternya gimana? *puppy eyes*) –kalo ga juga gapapa kok :3-

See you next chapter~! (salam dua jari)


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

 **Wildest Boys**

 **by**

 **Majiko Harada**

 **Summary:** Tanpa kau sadari. Mereka sudah berada di antaramu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. VampFic story.

Genre: Romance, slice of life, Fantasy, little bit comedy?

Warning: BL, typo bertebaran, mungkin OC and other.

Pair: All x Harry, seiring berjalannya cerita.

Rating: T+ (seiring berjalannya cerita.)

Satu lagi. Tidak diperkenankan untuk nge-FLAME. Jika pembaca ga suka apa yg uda gw buat, silahkan tekan tombol esc/back. It's easy right? :v

Ok, enjoy yo!

-Previous-

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedang ingin. Tapi syukurlah kau ada di sini, Draco."

" _I'll wait until the full moon has arrived."_

"... this is my room?"

"OH MA GOD! DRACO! YOU NAKED!"

Chapter Three

Harry berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di koridor dengan nafas tak teratur dan pajamasnya yang sedikit terbuka akibat perbuatan Draco di menit yang lalu.

Dan entah mengapa dia benar-benar sampai dikamarnya. Cepat-cepat Harry menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Harry pun tersungkur di tempat sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke dada; wajah Harry amatlah merah.

Tak lama, Ia pun berdiri dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, dengan cepat Harry masuk ke bathubnya. Selama berandam di bathub, Harry pun merenungkan sesuatu.

 _Tidak... Draco ada sahabat yang sangat kusayang, tidak mungkin kan Draco melakukan hal s-seperti itu terhadapku..._

 _Ahh! Tapi itu sudah terjadi! dan wajah itu! Seolah-seolah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, aarrgh! Aku benci!_

 _Aku tidak kuat... Aku tidak kuaaatt!_

"K-KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU, DRACOOOOOO!"

Seketika Harry pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke mulutnya.

[skip time]

Harry keluar dari kamar dengan wajah lesu, serta beban pikiran yang kini telah datang padanya.

" _Good morning, harry_."

Lagi-lagi sebelum harry akan pergi, seseorang tengah menyapanya. Harry terkejut dan menolehkan wajahnya.

" _Ah, g-good morning_ ,"

Sekilas Harry melihat perawakan wajah orang tersebut. Tinggi, putih, serta wajah-wajah anak bangsawan yang cakepnya ga ketulungan. Ok abaikan yg terakhir.

"Oh, Harry. Rambutmu masih berantakan,"

Orang tersebut mengusap rambut Harry, untuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut.

"eh? Kau benar! Aku bahkan lupa untuk menyisir rambutku sendiri, terima kasih, um..."

" _Cedric Diggory, just call me Cedric, Harry._ " Mendengarnya Harry terkejut.

" _Wait... How did you know my name? We haven't not even met, right?_ "

Harry berpikir positif, mungkin saja Draco sudah membicarakan kedatangannya terhadap teman-teman manornya disini. Author bilang sih ga.

"Kalau begitu... salam kenal."

Cedric mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan senyum yang hangat. Harry ragu, ia pun menjabat tangan Cedric.

 _Tangannya dingin..._

"tanganmu hangat sekali, Harry. Kau sakit?"

Cedric mengeluarkan raut wajah khawatirnya terhadap Harry, kemudian ia menempelkan tangannya ke jidat Harry untuk memastikan Harry benar-benar sakit atau tidak.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak sakit, aku baik-baik saja." Harry menunduk; tidak berani menatap wajah Cedric.

Tangan Cedric pun kini berpindah ke pipi kiri Harry; mengelusnya pelan. Harry bergidik pelan merasakan sentuhan dingin dari tangan Cedric.

"Begitu kah? Pastikan kau selalu sehat, Harry, sampai bertemu di ruang makan."

Ia pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Harry, sang empu hanya terdiam kemudian menyentuh pipi kirinya tadi yang telah dielus oleh Cedric. Harry _blushing_ ria.

.

 _Good morning, Harry..._

.

.

"Huh?"

Ke- _blushing_ -an ria kini sirna tetiba Harry mengingat kembali suara Draco menyebut namanya dengan intonasi suara yang seksi.

"AAA! Aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi!"

Dan Harry pun kembali mengamuk. Plus pipi Harry yang semakin merah seperti tomat.

.

.

.

.

.

~ _pharaoh~_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _[Draco's Room]_**

Draco bangkit dari kasur, kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Membuka bajunya sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca. Ia mengelus pipinya yg merah dengan pelan.

"tamparan yang diberikan olehnya cukup sakit juga,"

Oh, setelah Draco tak sengaja memberikan _morning kiss_ ke Harry, bukannya membuat sang empu senang, Draco malah mendapatkan tamparan telak dari Harry (karna shock).

 _(sigh) what have I done?_

 ** _[Flashback in the morning day]_**

" _OH MA GOD! DRACO! YOU NAKED!"_

 _Draco pun membuka matanya sedikit._

" _Shhh... keep your voice down, Harry..."_

 _Draco menarik tangan Harry dan memeluknya posesif._

" _And I need more sleep, now."_

 _Harry pun berpikir bahwa Draco masih belum sadar dari tidurnya, Ia pun menggelak pelan._

" _D-draco... ini sudah pagi! Dan kenapa kau memelukku layaknya aku ini bantal?! Draco! Wake up, now!"_

 _Harry pun mencubit kedua pipi Draco dengan keras._

 _Sang korban cubit pun mengaduh keras dan terbangun; melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry._

" _It Hurts, Harry..."_

 _Draco menatap sangar ke Harry, dan Harry sempat berdesir melihat tatapan Draco yang sedikit... err.. seram. Namun Harry mengesampingkan itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _it can be helped."_

Batin Draco. Ia khawatir dengan perbuatannya itu, Harry akan menjauhinya.

Well, Draco hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

 _Kalau memang terjadi ya terjadilah._

 _Paling tidak aku sedang tidak mengisap darahnya atau melakukan hal-hal yang memang belum saatnya terjadi._

 _By the way, bibir Harry cukup lembut saat menyentuh dengan bibirku._

 _Ah… aku ingin melakukannya lagi…_

 _what's wrong with me…_

OOC Draco muncul. Tidak ke-Draco-an sekali. Author meminta maaf.

.

.

[skip time]

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, terlihat para anak bangsawan-bangsawan kece tengah menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan oleh para maid serta para koki ternama yang kini menaruh hidangan di hadapan Draco.

Draco pun memakan hidangannya sambil menatap kursi yang kosong; disamping Tom yang masih sibuk makan. Draco berpikir apakah Harry tersesat lagi?

Mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, Draco memanggil salah satu Maid dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Maid pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kenapa Harry tidak ada di sini?" Cedric membuka suara. Lantas Draco dan Tom menatap Cedric dalam diam.

Sebastian yang selalu siap sedia berada di sisi ruangan pun menjawab pertanyaan Cedric.

"Saya melihat Tuan Harry berada di taman belakang ketika saya tengah melintasi koridor. Sebelumnya saya sudah mengingatkan kepada Tuan Harry untuk bisa mendatangi ruang makan dan Tuan Harry pun hanya mengiyakan saja. Berkenan jika saya akan segera menjemput Tuan Harry?"

Mendengarnya dari Sebastian sebelum ia akan pergi.

"Tidak usah menjemputnya." Titah Draco sambil berdiri dari kursi dan keluar dari ruang makan.

Melihat kepergian Draco, Cedric pun hanya mendesah pasrah dan meneruskan makannya yang terhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

Menit selanjutnya, Cedric pun sadar akan sesuatu.

" _Wait, where's Tom?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

~ _pharaoh~_

.

.

.

.

.

 _[In the backyard]_

Saat ini Harry tengah berada di kebun belakang pemirsa. Ia duduk di pinggiran air pancuran, sedang menikmati angin yg berhembus hingga mengenai sedikit poninya.

Sebenarnya Harry tidak akan pergi ke ruang makan dan berpikir untuk berlama-lama di sini. Jujur saja, Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu bahkan bertatap muka dengan Draco. Yap, kalian tahu sendiri kan kejadian pagi tadi yang lagi-lagi membuat pipi Harry memerah kembali? Hahaha ok stop, thor. _*slapped*_

Harry berpikir untuk berpindah tempat menuju _Gazebo._ Sesampainya disana, Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke salah satu bantal hijau yang cukup besar. Terasa empuk dan nyaman hingga membuat sang empu seperti akan kembali tidur. (Nda usah tanya kenapa di gazebonya ada bantalnya, ini berdasarkan hasil survey author. Sumpah gazebo macam ranjang tidur kek ada atapnya gitu wkwk.)

.

" _Harry..._ "

.

Harry mendengar seseorang telah memanggilnya, Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan namun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Dihadapannya terdapat seorang cowok mapan nan cakepnya ga ketulungan duduk dan menatap Harry lekat. Kemudian dengan keisengan cogan tersebut, ia pun berbisik ke telinga Harry dengan suara sensual dibuat-buat.

" _Harry... wake up..."_

Harry bereaksi, ia berdenguh(?). Cogan tersebut terkekeh pelan dan meniup telinga Harry pelan.

" _hmmh_... geli... Eh?" akhirnya diapun mulai menyadari sesuatu. Membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menatap keatas.

"kenapa kau tidak makan bersama kami? Tidak lapar, Hm?"

Cogan diatasnya menatap Harry dengan tampang tak berdosa. Detik berikutnya Harry mendorong bahu si cogan.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga, hihi~"

Cogan pun tersenyum ria. Harry langsung bangun dan mulai mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Kembali Harry menatap lekat-lekat ke cogan tersebut.

"aku bertanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau tidak makan bersama kami, Harry?"

"tidak... aku tidak lapar...um..." Harry was-was. Bahkan tidak tahu nama cogan dihadapannya ini. Duyy

"panggil saja, Tom." Ucap cogan ato sebut aja sekarang Tom. Seolah-olah Ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Harry sekarang.

.

 _Gyuuuuuuut~ [sfx kalo lapar trus perutnya bunyi]_

.

 _Oh God_

Harry menyeruakan suara hatinya dengan menyebut kata Tuhannya. Wajah Harry yang tadinya lagi stabil harus kembali memerah lagi menahan malu.

Mendengar suara perut Harry yang berbunyi membuat Tom terkekeh. Dan Tom pun memberikan sebuah kotak bekal yang berisi _Sandwhich_ ke Harry.

"makanlah,"

Harry terbengong ketika ia sudah memegang dan membuka isi bekalnya, Harry ngiler.

"ini... ini tidak apa-apa? Aku boleh memakannya?" Harry berucap dengan sedikit terbata. Tom melihatnya terkekeh kembali.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama kami, tapi prioritas utama adalah isi perutmu dulu. Makan saja."

Mata Harry berbinar, tanpa pikir panjang pun ia mencomot satu _sandwhich_ nya dan langsung memasukkan ke mulutnya.

Tom menatap Harry tengah memakan _sandwhich_ nya sambil bertopang dagu. Harry sadar telah ditatap intens oleh Tom, dan melihat sikap makannya yang seperti anak kecil. Ok ini terlalu imut yalord.

"saus tomat di sudut bibirmu..." tom membersihkan sudut bibir Harry dengan menggunakan jempolnya, kemudian Ia menjilatnya dihadapan Harry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kode keras._

Melihatnya Harry ber- _blushing_ -ria dan gelagapan tak karuan. Dan Harry mencoba berpikir positif, barangkali Tom juga sedang lapar sama seperti dirinya.

"Tom, kalau kau lapar, kau bisa memakan _sandwhich_ ini..." Harry bermaksud untuk menawarkannya ke Tom, dan sang empu pun menolak dengan halus.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang, terima kasih sudah menawarkan." Tom tersenyum ganteng. Dan Harry pun berpikir serta terdiam melihat raut wajah Tom yang –ehem- memang ganteng pas lagi tersenyum, bukan senyum pas dalam mode menggoda seperti tadi.

"Kau... kalau tersenyum... aku suka!" Harry berucap dengan lantang. Pasalnya Harry melihat sisi 'baik'nya Tom lewat senyumannya yg menawan, dan Harry suka itu.

Mendengarnya tom terkejut, kemudian Ia menghadap kearah lain sambil menahan pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Tidak disangka bahwa Harry menyukai senyumannya. Melihatnya Harry kebingungan dan mendekati Tom.

"ada apa, Tom? Kau kenapa?" Harry bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tom berdehem, kembali menstabilkan suasana hatinya sekarang(?) dan berbalik menghadap Harry.

.

.

 _Jiiiiit (sfx kalo lagi mandang orang secara intens)_

.

.

Tanpa sadar ketika Tom membalikkan wajahnya, hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan.

"..." Harry menatap sangat dekat dengan Tom.

...

"..." Begitu juga dengan Tom.

.

.

.

 _Blush!_

 _TOO CLOSEEE!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Uwaaaaaa!_ " Harry lebih dulu bereaksi dan langsung mundur sejauh mungkin dari Tom.

" _I...I...I'm sorry, Tom!_ " Harry membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tadinya kedodoran.

" _No... it's fine.._." Tom menatap kearah lain lagi sambil menggosok pelan hidungnya yg memerah.

"um... anu...err" Harry ingin memecahkan suasana. Tapi sepertinya Harry tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia terlalu _nervous_ memikirkan bagaimana agar mereka bisa berbicara lagi setelah kejadian barusan.

.

.

TOO AWKWARD!

.

.

" _I should go. Bye, Harry.._." Tanpa babibu lagi Tom langsung pergi meninggalkan Harry. Disaat itu juga Harry mencoba memanggilnya lagi, namun nihil. Tom sudah menghilang bagai hantu di siang hari.

"Tom... kadang dia _pervert_. Tapi ternyata dia baik juga..."

Membuat Harry tersenyum dan lanjut memakan satu lagi _sandwhich_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

Heyo~! Majiko is **BACK!**

Yalord, ga nyangka cerita gw ada yang mau baca~ *tears so hard*

Ok, seperti yg gw ketik di chap sebelumnya, **BAHWA** gw ga janji bakal apdet kilat... yang katakan saja gw **PEHAPE.** Jadi gw minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca sekalian. *tears again*

Ohya gw juga minta maaf kalo beberapa pembaca dari kalian ini pada kepo gimana sistem sekolahnya ntar. Karna sampe chapter ini juga lokasi ceritanya masih disitu-situ aja, ya gw taw kok. -_-

Terserah dari kalian yg kepo itu pada bersabar atau kagak. Jujur author benar-benar disibukkan dengan kegiatan kampus sampe saat ini (curhatsss). Konsep kedepannya sebenarnya sudah ada cuman pikiran sama tangan lagi ga saling berkesinambungan(?) jadi ya... mohon doanya aja mudahan bisa dilanjutin ni cerita dan alurnya ga lambat melulu. T.T

Satu lagi, kayaknya gw kenalin chara-chara disini satu-persatu sesuai chapter. Jadi yaaaaa... gitu deh (plakked) :3 _**SO MYSTERIOUS**_

Sebelumnya gw berterima kasih banyakkkk pada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita gaje gw :3

Annnndddd welcome to my fanfic guys~!

 **Deeaza** **,** **amai no egao,** **love drarry** **,** **Dodomppa, naraey, hatakehanahungry, Naikochan , Dwi341 , fie, AlmeiraPrince, mika**

 **Balas review~**

 _ **BlueSky Shin**_

 _Dibilang mau dikurangin. Perasaan percakapan bahasa inggrisnya cuma sedikit-sedikit aja kok. Lagian setting ceritanya kan di negara Inggris broh._

 _Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)_

 _ **Vilan616**_

 _hehe, serasa tua lah begitu taw-taw gw uda ada maba di kampus gw T.T_

 _btw gw memang pengen bikin satu manor itu seme semua #eaaaaak jadi Harrynya aja yang uhuk **Uke** uhuk #HAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)_

 _ **DraRry Shipper**_

 _Njir wkwk, merasa berdosa gw(?) haha XD_

 _Iyap bener banget. Gw memang bikin konsep harem no jutsu (?) ukenya Cuma satu... mungkin._

 _Namanya dia Vampire broh. Insra penciumannya tajam, setajam silet #plak_

 _Yayaya i know i know! Semoga chapter ini terbayar ya~!_

 _Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)_

 _ **Dodomppa**_

 _YAP DATS RIGHT!_

 _Semuanya terinspirasi dari diabolik~_

 _Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)_

 _ **Naikochan**_

 _There you go, dear~! Hope u always like my story ya~!_

 _Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)_

 _ **Dwi341**_

 _Dibilang lemon, mudahan ada sih... gw lebih suka lime sih, too much nganu-nganu tapiga sampe situ *plakked*_

 _Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)_

 _ **AlmeiraPrince**_

 _Yes. Belum. Sekolah Hogwarts. Memang sengaja gw bikin semua charanya misterius :3_

 _Sorry, ndak janji broh~ :3_

 _Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)_

 _ **Mika**_

 _There you go, dear~! Semoga suka terus ya sama fanfic gw yg gaje :'3_

 _Wakakak betewe buswe thanks uda review~! ^.^)_

.

Sorry ya nda semua gw balas, intinya terima kasih banyak uda baca deh~! Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya~ salam 2 jari gays~!


End file.
